


We Will Survive This

by GOTjonsaTVDdelena



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other, Predictions for Season 7, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTjonsaTVDdelena/pseuds/GOTjonsaTVDdelena
Summary: Takes place right after the seasons 6 finale:Jon and Sansa are working out there relationship. Arya is still desiring for revenge. Bran is contemplating on his next move. Daenerys is ready to take the iron throne. Cersei will stop at nothing to hold on to power. But there is a far worse threat that lies beyond the wall... These are just my personal predictions on what may happen in season 7. This is my first time writing a fan fic, so apologies if it sucks!





	1. Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So these are just my personal predictions and thoughts on what may happen on season 7. I also will add some of my own personal twists into the story, so I hope you enjoy them.  
> This is my first fic so, I'm sorry if it sucks!

It had been an hour or so since Jon was proclaimed the new King in the North. Gods, Jon could not believe that this was his knew life. He had always been the bastard of winterfell. The one constant reminder to everyone that Lord Eddard Stark dishonored his dear Lady wife, Catelyn Stark. He had always thought that he would not be able to do anything because of his bastard name. He had always been miserable because he had never felt the love from Lady Stark that he has always wanted. He had always wanted the looks that father would give to Robb. 

But now thinking back, he was wrong, so very wrong. Jon had never wanted to be the lord commander of the Night's Watch. A job which required him to lead and take care of a mere hundred brothers. Now, however he was a king. A bloody King! Where he was in charge of almost half of Westeros. In charge of millions of lives. How could he do it. Jon just felt panic and dread. He was so scared. 

A four year old version of himself would have enjoyed this. A boy who had dreamed of being a king, and having a kind beauty as his queen. A boy who wanted to be a gallant and noble King at that. But once he understood that he was an illegitimate child, he stopped dreaming and stopped hoping. 

Jon sits at the high table of the great hall in Winterfell, where his father used to once sit. He takes a good look at the view. Music and the best northern tunes were ringing at his ear. He stared out into the feasting and drinking. The copious amounts of laughter from everyone. Everyone was quite drunk, that no freefolk or northman were arguing. He should've been happy, but all he felt was this anger and nervousness building up inside of him. 

Then he saw Sansa.

Sansa.

The person that was supposedly to rule, the rightful heir. The true born daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark. He took her place. He suddenly felt like a thief.

She was across of him. At a table where a group of the freefolk sat. She was in between Tormund and a wilding woman, with blonde hair. She was laughing hysterically at a story Tormund was telling them. She had that beautiful bright smile of hers. Jon could see how drunk she was. Seeing her happy made him chuckle lightly and smile. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand lightly pat him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked up to see Ser Davos, looking at him with a slight smile on his face.

"Your grace. May I sit?" asked Ser Davos.

"Aye, you may." Said Jon with a light smile. "Your grace...., gods that's the weirded name that I've ever been called." 

See Davos laughed lightly and sat down. "Oh, cheer up now, you are the new king.  
Look out into the crowd there right now.  
What do u see?" 

"I see people laughing and drinking." Replied Jon.

"Aye, laughter and drinking. But the main thing that you see is happiness, genuine happiness. Look at all those lords and ladies, chuckling like drunken fools. They are celebrating now, because they now have found some peace. They know you are fit to be king, so they choose you to lead them."

Jon sighed.

Davos continued, saying "The north hasn't seen peace for a long time now. First the Ironborne raided the north, then the boltons came along. They feel happy because they know you are an honorable man with a good heart. That is why they chose you to be king. See it as a positive thing." 

"I shouldn't be sitting up here." Jon said while staring at a laughing Sansa.

"Don't feel guilty about her." Said Davos.

"But I do, every time I look at her, I feel as if I am some usurper. I'm a bastard, she has a right to be a queen. She is the reason both you and I are sitting here right now." 

"Again, look at her. She's smiling and laughing and getting drunk. Forgive me your grace, I know very little about princess Sansa, but to me it seemed like she just wanted to be at Winterfell again, with family. She has you now, she is happy. If you are so worried about this, then talk to her." Said Davos.

"Thank you Ser Davos."

"No thanks needed. Excuse me, your grace, I need to get drunk on the sour goats milk, instead of the shit grape water, that Tormund calls it." Davos said with a chuckle. 

Jon laughed.

He saw Sansa coming up to the high table, with a glass of wine in her hand and sitting beside him. She sat down and kept on laughing.

"You seem happy." Said Jon with a smile.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! My dear brother is the King in the North! And we have our home back. Of course I'm happy." She replied.

"Aye, and drunk." Said Jon.

"You know what fuck you, Jon." She said, which shocked him. "You are always sulking and brooding, always have a sad face." She said with a funny sad face, while pouting lips. 

"Oh I'm Jon Snow, the brooding bastard King in the north" she said mocking Jon.

"It has a nice ring to it, don't you think, they will right songs about you." She said which made Jon laugh.

"Gods, he is laughing" 

"You know, I don't always brood." 

"Yes you do, oh come on, we have our home back, you are king! A bloody King. Be happy and get drunk for once. Laugh and take a beautiful lady by the arm, and dance with her. Have fun tonight, because when this night is over, and the sun rises tomorrow morning, your duties as a king will start." She said

Jon sighed. "I don't think I'll be a good King. It is too hard." 

"Good, ruling is suppose to be hard. If being a king were so easy, then you would not be a good King. Kings like Joffrey Baratheon, who did nothing but torture whores all day, found ruling easy, because he did not do his actual duties. He was never a true king. Trust me when I say, that I have met horrible people with so much power, who are heartless and cruel. I know that you are nothing like them. You have a kind heart, Jon Snow. You will make a great king, I know it."

Jon just looked at her and felt some hope, a little bit of hope.

"Now, please make me feel happier, than I already am and be happy with me." She said and handed him a goblet of wine. 

That night, they sat at the high table, listening to the music. They were talking,  
drinking and laughing, talking,  
drinking and laughing. For a moment, Jon felt something, that he had not felt in a long time. As he was enjoying time with Sansa, he felt happiness.


	2. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your thoughts and comments on my first chapter! This is a Sansa chapter, hope you guys enjoy!

It had been a moon or so since Jon was named King in the North. Sansa had been working on her little doves. She needed spies everywhere. As soon as she heard Cersei Lannister was Queen of the seven kingdoms, she could not risk it. She would find children and allow them to work for her. Jon didn't know, but she would tell him, soon. 

Sansa would see orphans, poor little things. She wanted to care for them, so she did. She fed them, and clothed them and allowed them to stay in winterfell. But they wanted to serve their princess.  
She wouldn't accept at first, but the more she thought about it, the more she needed it. She decided to allow them to spy for her. She needed to know the secrets that is going all around Westeros. Sansa needed to protect the North and she needed to protect Jon. 

As she was working on sending a raven to house Hornwood in her chambers at the end of the night, her guard knocked on her door.

"Lady Sansa, one of the orphan children would like to talk to you" said the guard.

"Send them in" 

The guard opened the door and let in a little boy. Once he closed the door, the boy looked less stressed out.

She smiled and said "Well, hello little dove. What have you found for me?"

"I've stories from the other children, princess. They say she rides for Dragonstone, with an army of thousands of dothraki and unsullied. Three large dragons accompany her as well. They call her the mother of dragons." Said the little dove.

Daenerys Targaryen. She knew she had survived and fled across the narrow sea with her brother Viserys, when she was a mere babe. Sansa did not think that this Targaryen bitch would be a threat, but alas Targaryens are ambitious. Of course this girl would he angry and peeved that the North is an independent kingdom. The North does make up half of Westeros after all. 

"What else have you discovered." Asked Sansa

"I heard these two men talking they looked like squires. They were talking about the imp serving the dragon queen as the hand, as well as the spider. How she made a pact with the kraken." Said the boy.

Sansa knew that this little dove of hers overheard Petyr's spies talking and conversing. She would be working on that. 

Tyrion Lannister 

Her first husband. Even though she didn't want to like him or trust him during the time they were married, Sansa remembered the memories in Kings Landing. Tyrion was one of the only people that was genuinely kind to her. She hated him back then, because he was a Lannister, but after they were married, she realized how he was a kind hearted man. A man who just wanted to serve someone that was worth serving. She felt proud of him, he was the hand of the queen. 

If Tyrion Lannister was serving as her hand, it must mean that she has a good heart. Sansa could not give two shits about the Iron Throne anymore or the south. But there was a part of her that wanted to make sure someone good was sitting on the southern throne. Maybe this dragon queen was fit to rule after all. 

The spider was serving the queen as well. How peculiar. Sansa didn't know much about Lord Varys, but he was nice to her during her time as a prisoner in the south. If he was serving this queen, there are surely little birds all around the north. She would be working on that too. 

Theon Greyjoy. The man that betrayed Robb and house stark. Who killed Ser Rodrick Cassel and took her home. She knew she should hate him, but she couldn't. Theon suffered by the hands of Ramsey just like she did. He got plenty of what he deserved after betraying Robb. But the things that Ramsey did to him, changed him into a weak person. She still felt love for him however. Theon was like a brother to her. She was close with him, than she was with Jon growing up. Sansa felt it in her gut, that he was a good man.

And he and his sister made a pact with this new queen, because there stupid shit of an uncle took the salt throne. Sansa got the report about a week ago, of how Euron Greyjoy had the Iron Islands. She told Jon but he didn't seem too worried. She knew however, that if Theon and Yara had to flee and make a pact with the mother of dragons, that Euron was not a good person. He was power hungry and greedy. 

"Thank you, little dove. You have done a great job. Come now, it's getting late, you should have a long night's rest." She said smiling. She held his hand and walked out of her chamber to take him to a hall, where all her little doves were resting. She made sure they were cared for and loved. 

"Goodnight, you best get some rest." She said and kissed the top of his forehead. He went in to sleep and she left. 

A maid came up to her then.

"My princess, his grace requests your presence in his chambers."

"Thank you." The maid bowed and left for her chores.

Sansa went in to the lord's chambers, now the king's chamber without knocking. They have been so used to this, that they forget to knock and just enter. 

"You needed to see me, your grace." She teased.

"Don't call me that, it's weird." He said

"It's amusing." She smiled

He smiled back at her and said "I haven't seen you all day." 

He was sitting at a desk. She grabbed a glass and filled it wine. She needed a drink after all the hectic things she did.

"I was busy doing my duties, I took care of some of the orphans and sent Ravens to some houses, like you asked yesterday. I made sure the freefolk were well cared for in the halls of winterfell. And I got an interesting message about a certain queen." She said as she had a sip of wine.

"What queen?" He asked.

She sat down across of him and said "You know the story of Robert's Rebellion. How father and Robert Baratheon went to war together to defeat the Targaryens. Well after the mad King and prince Rhaegar died, prince Viserys and the Princess Daenerys fled to Essos."

He looked at her with a confused look.

"Let's just say that she has done very well for herself. Viserys Targaryen is dead, and now this new queen comes with thousands of dothraki and unsullied, three dragons, and two of the worlds best advisors with her, to take back the throne." She finished.

"Dragons are dead, they don't exist anymore." He said

"No, not her. They call her the mother of dragons, because she was able to have three dragons."

"I'm not worried about a Targaryen queen." He said

"Well, you should be. Targaryens are ambitious. Do you even realize how angry she'll be? The north is an independent kingdom and everyone has declared you the King in the North."

Jon sighed.

"Look at the situation Jon. We have the north, this new Targaryen queen is coming, Euron Greyjoy is a power hungry man, and the lioness bitch is the one sitting on that damn throne. A war is coming Jon." She said

"Aye, a war will happen. But it shouldn't be between us kings and queens, we should be fighting the others!" He said with an angry tone. She knew he hated all of this. He just wanted to slap everyone and tell them that the army of the dead are coming for them all.

"I know you don't want this to be happening, but you have got to understand. These kings and queens are power hungry. They won't be listening to some bastard King in the North, telling them tales about how white walkers are going to kill us. I know you want to focus all your attention on defeating the army of the dead, but please try to understand that you need to think about these kings and queens as well. People want you dead, because you are king. You can't just ignore this" she said, with a slight loud, worried tone.

"I know that" he said

"Do you? I told you about Daenerys, and you didn't seem to worry about what her dragons can do. I told you last week about Euron Greyjoy, and you seemed calm!" She said angrily.

"How do you know that this dragon queen is a threat! How do you know that the new king on the salt throne is a threat?" He said loudly. She hated arguments like this. So she calmed down her anger and talked more quietly. "I don't know if the dragon queen is a threat. But Targaryens are ambitious. She will want the seven kingdoms, including the north. Theon and Yara greyjoy escaped the iron islands to make a pact with this dragon queen, because Euron was going to kill them." 

"Don't talk about Theon Greyjoy, I will kill him if I ever see him again!" he yelled, getting up and banging his fist against the hard table.

"Jon... The man is like a brother to you." She said in a sad voice, looking up at him.

"Aye, he was like a brother to me. And then he betrayed my real brother. He took our home, Sansa! How could you defend him?"

"He is one of the reasons I'm standing here. I'll admit, when I first arrived at winterfell to marry Ramsey, all I wanted to do was kill him in his sleep. But he has suffered enough. He has changed into a completely different person. Promise me, if it ever comes when you see him again, that you won't kill him, Jon." 

"Sansa-"

"Promise me, Jon" she said 

"I promise." He said sitting down. "Gods how did you survive Kings Landing? How did you survive in a world of scheming lairs?" He asked curiously.

"I never told you, did I?" She asked. "Once when I was in Kings Landing, a massacre in the streets broke out. Joffrey and the rest of his court, went out in the streets. Cersei was there, Tyrion Lannister was there and I was there. One of the small folk threw a piece of cow dung to Joffrey's face. That's when the fighting started. The guards, they couldn't protect me, they saved Cersei and Joffrey and Tyrion however. I started to run and ended up in a dark alley way, where these four men were chasing me. The four of them were all small folk and they all held me down to the ground. They ripped my dress and tried to rape me. But, the hound came and killed them." She said.

Jon looked at her sympathetically. 

"Anyways, afterwards when I got back into the castle, I was so utterly confused. I didn't understand why those men wanted to rape and kill me. I asked my hand maiden about it. I told her that I hated Joffrey more than anyone. She told me, that it didn't matter, they don't know that. They just know that I was betrothed to him. Then I understood, why they did what they did. All the small folk in King's Landing were starving. They were starving because Joffrey was stupid enough to start a war. I hated those men for what they tried to do to me. But at the same time I understood as well." She sighed. "From that moment on, I promised myself that I would be back in the North with Robb and my mother. I would make sure that there was some sort of peace in the North. At that point I was so sick of seeing the small folk suffer, that I wanted to change things. I knew I had the power to do good, because of my name. And I didn't want to use that name as a stupid advantage, like Joffrey or Cersei. I told myself that day that I would help Robb be a good King." 

Jon looked at her awed and amazed.

"And now you are king. I am going to help you rule, because I believe in you." She said with a beautiful smile, and she then put her hand on top of his, grasping it gently. "I believe in you."

"You should be queen." He said 

She chuckled lightly and let go of his hand. "You saying that is not going to change anything. You are fit to rule. You may not want to be king, but I promise you that I will help you. And I also promise you this, Jon Snow. Once all this is over. Once we have defeated the others, I am going to make sure that the North sees peace for a long time. I promise you that we will survive this. Do you understand?" 

Jon didn't say anything, he just nodded. 

"Good, now rest, my king." She said as a joke and with that she left his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the comment section below. The next chapter will either be a Dany or Tyrion POV chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts by commenting, it would be really appreciated! I will update as soon as I can, possibly tomorrow!


End file.
